charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
To Call Upon Our Ancestors
To Call Upon Our Ancestors is a spell in the Warren Book of Shadows. As its title reveals, the purpose of this spell is to invoke the power of each and every witch of the Warren line to vanquish the most powerful evil. In 2002, the Charmed Ones used this spell to vanquish the Source of All Evil. History After many failed attempts to defeat the Source, Phoebe realised that what the Charmed Ones needed was the full power of all their ancestors, and subsequently wrote this spell with Cole's help. The sisters then prepared for the Source's impending attack—when he strikes, they would lure and trap him in a Crystal Cage, and then cast the spell. Knowing they would be prepared, the Source released the Hollow to steal their powers. He managed to take Piper and Paige's powers before the battle commenced. When the Source finally attacked, Paige and Phoebe tried to trap him in the Crystal Cage, but the Source orbed away a crystal and disrupted the magic. Cole got there in the nick of time to take in a fireball meant for Phoebe with the Hollow inside him, and gained the Source's powers in the process. Cole then distracted him with a consistent series of fireballs, giving the sisters enough time to use the spell to draw the magic from the entire Warren line to successfully vanquish him."Charmed and Dangerous" Later on, after Cole became the new Source, the sisters were forced to use the spell to vanquish him."Long Live the Queen" Orin, a Gypsy Hunter, went after a group of Shuvani from the Nicolae Tribe. After foreseeing that witchcraft was insufficient to vanquish him, Ava Nicolae and the sisters cast a variation of the spell to vanquish him when he attacked at the manor: replacing the names of the Halliwell witches with those of the Nicolae Gypsies."The Eyes Have It" Later on, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige attempted to vanquish Barbas with this spell, but it was unsuccessful due to the unlimited demonic powers he had stolen from a resurrected Cole."Sympathy for the Demon" Book of Shadows :To call upon our Ancestors :Prudence, Penelope :Patricia, Melinda… :Astrid, Helena, :Laura and Grace, :Halliwell Witches, :stand strong beside us :Vanquish this evil :from time and space Nicolae Gypsy Version :Marina, Teresa, Lydia, :Nicolae Gypsies, stand strong beside us, :Vanquish this evil from time and space. Notes and Trivia * By right, this entry, along with the "To Call the Halliwell Matriarchs" entry, should have called upon Warren witches, given that Grams was the first Warren witch to use the Halliwell name when she married her first husband, Allen Halliwell. However, it should also be noted that Halliwell is often synonymously used with Warren when speaking about The Charmed Ones' family line, so there is no actual difference. * Each and every witch whose power is invoked represents a generation. * In the episode "Charmed and Dangerous", Piper said "Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda," instead of "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda." * In both instances where the spell was used to vanquish the Source, Piper reads the first line, Phoebe reads the second line, Paige reads the third line, then all three sisters read the last line together. * Ava Nicolae altered the spell, using the names of her own ancestors, to vanquish Orin, a Gypsy Hunter. * In the episode "Death Becomes Them", this spell was mentioned as a suggestion to deal with Zankou. * The Warren witch Laura invoked in the spell might be Laura Anne Bowen on the Warren Family Tree. * Prudence can either be: ** Prue Halliwell, daughter of Patty Halliwell ** Prudence Warren, daughter of Melinda Warren *In the comics, the Charmed Ones realised that this spell was only powerful enough to vanquish the Source's corporeal form, but not his essence, which led Phoebe to write a new stronger spell instead. References Call Upon Our Ancestors, To Call Upon Our Ancestors, To